Seconds Hours So Many Days
by Flowerlover
Summary: Reunions...Remembering...Run-ins with the bad guys. For our favorite FBI unit, it is four years into the future. Life has changed, yet the enemy hasn't.
1. Chapter 1

Seconds, Hours, So Many Days

A Sue Thomas F. Story

By: Gabrielle Gardner

Special Agent Ted Garrett walked through the once familiar doors of the J. Edgar Hoover building. For the past four and a half years, he had called the Interpol offices in Sweden "home," but now, a case was drawing him back to the country of his birth and its capital in particular. While he wasn't thrilled about the circumstances, he wouldn't deny to having some anticipation at seeing old surroundings and faces. As a matter of fact, this case would result in his working with the same agents he was once supervisor to. One of them, Demetrius Gans, was walking just in front of him.

"Demetrius?" Ted spoke in a question, as he couldn't have been completely sure the man was his former colleague and now supervisor of the same unit. It had been a while after all; people do change in four years.

Demetrius turned in the direction in which he had heard his name. Recognition dawned on his face. "Ted? Ted Garrett, is it you?"

Ted gave "D" a hearty handshake. "Good to see you, Gans."

"Your stint with Interpol over with?"

Ted shook his head. "No, it isn't. But things have come up, things that because of past experience, I was put in charge. It required my coming to D.C."

"Anything serious?" Demetrius motioned for Ted to exit the elevator first as they walked by various "bullpens."

"I won't lie to you, Demetrius," Ted replied. "It is very serious and your unit is the one tapped to help me—because it involves them as well. At least, I think it does. The unit is still the same, isn't it?"

"If you mean Agents Hudson and Manning and Leland, the III," Demetrius chuckled, "it is. In fact, they still have the same bullpen."

The two supervisors, one past and one present, stood outside the door-less room. Demetrius was right; nothing had changed in the years during which Ted had been absent. Desks were laid out in the same positions, coffee and doughnuts still smelled up the place. Even Tara's stapler was in the same spot on her desk. All of it was a welcoming sight to see.

"What happened to Sue Thomas and Tara Williams?" Ted couldn't imagine _not _working with those two. There was no one as technologically savvy as Tara; she could do anything with a computer. And Sue, well, she had brought a whole new element to the F.B.I. No one could imagine that Sue was deaf—and no one cared either. That applied to Ted as well.

"Oh, they're here," Demetrius chuckled, realizing the "mistake" he had made. He pointed towards a group hovering by a while board. "See."

Sure enough, Sue and Tara were standing there along with Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Myles Leland III, and the team's long suffering rotor, Lucy Dotson. Sue's hearing dog, Levi, was laying at his master's feet. Lucy noticed the two men first.

"Look who's here," Lucy approached Ted. "Long time no see."

For several minutes, there was handshaking and hugging. Though he had only been their supervisor for a little over a year, the team had greatly enjoyed working with Ted. Of course, they _loved _reporting to Demetrius, but Ted was their second favorite.

Jack was the first one to ask the question on everyone's minds. "What are you doing back in Washington?"

"I'm on a case. Interpol has gotten wind of a serious development and I was charged with the task of dealing with it. Since it connects with things I handled here, I was given the option of returning to D.C. for the duration of my investigation—so here I am."

"Sounds major," Bobby remarked.

"It is," Ted admitted. "But before I go crazy, I have to clear up something of a much less serious nature." Ted turned towards Demetrius. "You said I was working with three agents. But here are five standing in front of me. What is that all about?"

As the last words came out of Ted's mouth, everyone started to chuckle and grin. "Oh, you didn't hear the news," Myles questioned.

"Hear what?"

"Oh, just that Jack and Sue got married as did Tara and Bobby," Myles rambled. "Nothing major."

Ted was flabbergasted. "What?" He looked from one "couple" to another. "Is that true?"

Jack put his arm around Sue. "Yeah, it is. Levi has allowed me to be his "daddy" for about a year and a half now." As he said this, Jack smiled down at the lovable Golden Retriver.

"And Tara and I got married thirteen months, two weeks, and five days ago," Bobby added, glancing towards his wife to see if she had noticed how well he was on top of things. She was.

"How did that happen?" Ted couldn't have imagined what he had just heard. Oh, sure, he had been able to see the obvious chemistry between Jack and Sue. They played a married couple for crying out loud. But married? Working in the same unit? Last time he checked, that was a no-no. Now, there was not just one couple but two? Where had the romance between Tara and Bobby sprouted from?

"That's a long story," Sue remarked. "Why don't you come to dinner tonight and we'll tell you then. Everyone was coming over for a barbecue anyway. I don't think Levi would mind having one more."

"And you know where they live, so it's not like you would get lost," Tara quipped.

"Is it your "first house?" The one where you lived as a married couple?" Ted thought that would be a perfect piece to their life's puzzle.

Jack and Sue beamed proudly. "That's the one. The gang surprised us by decorating it for us as a wedding gift."

Ted made a mental note to hear that story, along with the many others that were swirling in his mind. But right now, hearing that bit of news reminded him of just why he was stateside. "Oh boy," he sighed.

"What's up," Jack wondered.

Ted heaved a sigh. "The reason I am here has to do with that time period of our lives. Arif Dessa is back, on the loose, and even more deadly than before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Note: Flashbacks will be in italics-signing will be in bold**

Silence prevailed in the bullpen. You could have heard a pin drop, it was that silent. Even Levi seemed like the wind had been taken out of his sails.

"I thought," Jack began, struggling to find words. "I thought he was behind bars for life."

"He was," Ted replied. "But as you know, those life imprisonment charges applied to here in the U.S. For some reason, various other governments, namely the Netherlands, wanted to make charges stick to crimes committed there. For instance, the Dutch government believed strongly that Arif Dessa had murdered Josef Van Der Wilen for the express purpose of taking his identity."

"The identity we knew him by," Sue remarked.

"Exactly," Ted nodded. "So, for two years, everyone seemed content to leave him here in the U.S. But recently, the Dutch government changes their minds. On the way to the Netherlands, there is plenty of protection, charges stick, and he is convicted of first-degree murder. However, on the day of his execution, something goes wrong—and Arif escapes.

Bobby whistled. "God help us."

"What we have discovered is that there was inside help on several fronts. He had fellow terrorists that worked on this end, the U.S. end, to get him extradited. Then, there were terrorists who worked in the prison and aided in his escape. Honestly, we have no idea where he is. Although, it does appear as if he is heading back to the United States."

"Why would he do that," Lucy questioned. "I mean, why come back to the country you have been extradited from? Why not go to a country that actually likes you?"

"I can't tell you the answer to that," Ted replied honestly. "We could be wrong; he could indeed be in a different country and honestly, Interpol would rather he be in say, Syria, than in Europe or North America. Not that we want him on the loose and able to give terrorist attack directives you understand."

"So, why are you here," Sue couldn't help but be a little concerned. But as she looked around, she could tell everyone was. They were the ones who had brought Arif Dessa to justice, albeit for a small period of time.

"I'm here because of the U.S. extradition," Ted looked towards the white board, flipping it over to a blank side. He wrote a name "Kyle Reynolds" in big, red letters.

"This name is supposedly the man who worked in getting all of the extradition papers in order. But here's the catch. We've discovered it is an alias. We don't have any more than that. They want me to discover all I can about who "Kyle Reynolds" really is, how he connected to Arif Dessa, and if possible, nab one, or both, or however many are involved in this…and you have been enlisted right along with me." With that, Ted gave a little wry grin.

"Well, then," Demetrius moved towards the hallway. "Why don't we get you situated back where you used to be and I'll go back to my old desk in the bullpen. Because I'll be reporting to you for a while—just like old times."

Despite his mild protesting, Ted found himself, an hour later, back in his old office. Nothing had changed here, either, even down to Randy Pitts still being the office services and requisitions manager. It felt good to have returned, if only the circumstances could have been differently. He was awakened from his reverie by a knocking on his door.

"Ted," Jack asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up."

"What are your sources telling you about Arif Dessa's location, honestly?" Jack sat down across from Ted's desk. "I don't have just myself to think about now. There's Sue. She and I live happily in the house where we posed undercover. Dessa is smart, Ted. He has his cronies who undoubtedly know that information."

Ted raised his hand to stop Jack. "I know. And here's what I know about Dessa. Two hours after he escaped, three people in the general vicinity of the prison were murdered. While we don't know for certain, we have decided to put watches on all three of these names; we're tracking them to see where they will lead. Perhaps if one is spotted on a flight to D.C…then we can start worrying about if it is Dessa. Until then, we just have to pray and be on guard. That's all you can ever do, Jack."

"You're right. But here's something that I would appreciate—why not stay at my house? There will be extra protection for Sue should the need arise. Besides, we'd love to have the company and we'll be able to tell you all the answers to those questions you've had. You haven't said anything, but I can tell that they are swirling around in your head."

Ted smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Genuine laughter spilled out from the Hudson's backyard and into the kitchen. Bobby, "D", and Myles had gotten into a friendly "see who can through the football the farthest" game. Lucy, Sue, Tara, and D's husband, Donna, were getting side dishes into serving platters and collecting dishes. Jack and Ted were on grilling duty with Levi eyeing their every move. The tension in the air had evaporated for the time being. Though a rain storm was threatening to push the dinner party back inside, every one wanted to enjoy the fresh air on the new deck.

After Jack had prayed for the food and everyone began eating, Ted spared no time getting to the bottom of some questions.

"Okay, so, how did the two of you," Ted glanced from Sue to Jack, "get permission to get married?"

"That was courtesy of "D."" Sue smiled over in his direction. "And we're so thankful that he did."

"Care to elaborate," Ted joked.

"Okay," D replied. "After you left, I was put in as acting supervisor of our unit, but only until the powers that be found someone more to their choosing. Well, the guy they found was a piece of work."

"That's an understatement," Bobby interrupted.

"Anyway," D continued. "After that incident, I was approached with the offer to be the full-time supervisor. Of course I jumped on it. But I discovered that my friends were lobbyists. They all had a plan. It was the morning of my first supervisor's meeting and it just so happened to be the meeting where everyone voted on various policies that were up for changing…

"_Demetrius," Lucy ran out into the hall. "Do you have a few minutes?"_

_D glanced at his watch. "I have about fifteen. What's up?"_

_She led him into a meeting room where Bobby, Tara, and Myles were already seated. Demetrius looked from one person to another. _

"_Aren't you all supposed to be talking to your snitches? At least, that's what you told me ten minutes ago…"_

"_Yeah, well," Bobby hemmed and hawed. "There was something we wanted to discuss with you."_

"_Something that involves policy," Tara interjected._

"_You could say that the change would improve relations between workers," Myles logically explained._

_Recognition began to dawn on D's face. "Does this have anything to do with the two people who are absent?"_

_Lucy gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah."_

_Demetrius put up his hand. "Wait a minute. I know what you wanted to ask me. You wanted me to change the policy that does not allow workers in the same unit to date one another. I'll go on record and agree with you. I want nothing more than for Sue and Jack to get together, provided they both want to. However, I am not going to go lobbying on my very first meeting. It just wouldn't be right."_

"_But, D," Lucy interrupted._

"_Enough, Lucy," Demetrius spoke in such a way that signified the conversation was closed. "I'd better make it to my meeting."_

"So, I went my way and everyone else went there's. As I headed up in the elevator, I spent time thinking about what everyone had said. It wasn't much; they knew I didn't need a full long discourse on the pros and cons for getting Sue and Jack permission to date. I hoped for it right along with them. So, I made up my mind that I would indeed talk about the policy change. If I got reduced to being a field agent again, then I would have that happen as a consequence for being a friend—which is a bond stronger than a promotion."

"But that didn't happen," Ted remarked. "I mean, that is clearly obvious."

"Right," Demetrius continued. "You can imagine the surprise I had when, during the course of the meeting, one of the top brass brought forth a motion to change the policy! He thought it would be interesting to see how much atmosphere would change if people could date within their unit….well, I was thrilled to vote in favor with the change, along with every other supervisor."

"It was funny to have D show back up in the bullpen with his face all flustered," Tara laughed. "Good thing Jack and Sue were following orders and talking to snitches or else they would have known something was up immediately."

"So, when did they find out?"

"Oh, that was the good part," Bobby quipped. "We made a pact that none of us would reveal anything and instead, see if Jack and Sue could figure it out."

"How long did that take," Ted questioned.

"Well," Jack said, "It happened several days after the meeting and Randy came barging into the bullpen. He handed out all of the new and revised manuals, directing us to the changes that affected him. Frankly, we were all tuning him out and instead skimming the manuals when I flipped open to the page that would change my life forever…"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sticky note regulation?" Lucy went bug-eyed as she perused the page. "There's a page in here about sticky notes? Don't we have other matters of more importance?"_

"_You'd think," Tara remarked._

"_Uh, guys," Jack looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Did any of you ask for Demetrius to put forth some changes?"_

"_If we did, he said he wasn't going to lobby," Lucy said. "So, everything in there," she pointed to the manual, "is a direct result of what top brass wanted—and not him." Lucy gave a little smile._

"_Why, Sparky," Bobby grinned, "Does something in their appeal to you?"_

_Jack smirked. "You all know full well what I noticed." He glanced towards Sue, who was so busy working on a computer file that she was preoccupied and not reading lips. "I just wonder…"_

_Lucy cut in excitedly. "If you're wondering if Sue would be in favor of going on a date with you, I can tell you whole-heartedly that she would."_

"_And since I am a Renaissance man, I would love to see a romance blossom in our midst," Myles remarked. _

_Sue's approaching the group cause a subject change. While she had read the last bit of Myles's lips, Sue did not have the foggiest idea she was the topic of the discussion. _

"_What is everyone doing tonight," Sue asked._

"_I was planning on an evening consisting of a frozen dinner and paying bills," Jack said. "Why? Do you have a better idea?"_

"_I just checked my e-mail. Amanda sent me a reminder about her production of __Romeo and Juliet __at school this evening. Apparently, the girl originally playing Juliet got sick and now Amanda has the part! She really wants me to be there and actually, she wants all of you there too. Your support for deaf people, not just me, means a lot to her."_

"_I'm game," Tara said. "The only issue is that I don't follow signs all that fast."_

"_That's the beauty of it," Sue explained. "Each deaf student in the play has a speaking partner from the local high school. While the deaf students act and sign their lines, their partners speak."_

"_Romeo and Juliet__ was never my favorite," Bobby stated._

"_That's because you Aussies never know what true art is," Myles interrupted._

_Bobby shot Myles a look. "You should have let me finish. I said that while I don't profess to even like Shakespeare, I think supporting the fusion of hearing and deaf is a good idea." He smiled at Sue. "Count me in. We can all have dinner afterwards."_

_Various modes of showing agreement pervaded the bullpen. Sue was thrilled to send Amanda a page that said everyone would be coming with her. Jack, meanwhile, was still preoccupied with thoughts about Sue. IN fact, he would tell people afterwards that while the rest of the gang watched Amanda's play, Jack kept casting glances in Sue's direction. It stayed that way even throughout dinner._

_**You were great, **__Sue signed to Amanda._

_Everyone else agreed with Sue, signing it and speaking it as well. Arriving at the restaurant a little late was Myles, who decided to have a sweet moment by giving Amanda a bouquet of pink roses._

_**Thank you, Myles**__, Amanda blushed. __**And thank you everyone for being at the show. I really didn't expect it, although I did mention it to Sue.**_

_**You're our friend, Amanda,**__ Jack signed. __**It's what people do for each other.**_

_The conversation continued on in a mix of signing and speaking and went on for hours. One by one, everyone but Sue, Jack, Lucy, and Bobby had left. Lucy and Bobby could tell that Jack wanted to talk with Sue; that's why he was hanging around._

"_I don't know about anyone," Jack stretched. "But I could use a coffee from Starbucks. Want to come?" Jack looked at Sue._

_Sue glanced towards Lucy. "Well, we're in one car, so I don't know…."_

"_Sue," Lucy interrupted. 'If you are still wired, go out and have a coffee with Jack. For goodness sake, he can drive you home."_

"_Okay, that settles it," Jack cut in. "Bobby, Lucy, you want to come as well?"_

"_No thanks, mate," Bobby feigned a yawn. "I could use some sleep." _

"_And I'm in the same boat," Lucy winked. "But you two go and have a good time."_

"So, that's what we did," Jack put his arm around Sue. "Since it was a Saturday night and neither of us had work tomorrow, we stayed at Starbucks for hours, just talking about various topics. Finally, I decided to broach the topic of dating…or rather, Sue's initial question, and her subsequent ones, caused me to open my mouth…"

"_Jack," Sue questioned. "Are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you."_

_Jack held his latte in both hands. "It's nothing major—just I've been preoccupied this afternoon."_

"_Anything you want to talk about?"_

"_It's kind of complicated," Jack was undecided about whether he should mention the policy change and ask Sue's opinion._

"_I like complicated," Sue smiled. "After all, we work at the F.B.I. I can't think of anything that is more complicated than some of the cases we have on the table right now."_

_Jack laughed. "You asked for it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Suppose you knew this guy and this girl; they're good friends and co-workers, things are easy between the two of them. However, there is an underlying chemistry that neither of them can act on because of regulations."_

_It was clearly obvious to Sue that Jack wasn't good at hypothetical reasoning. She knew Jack was talking about himself and her…but she continued to play along._

"_Do these people wish that they could interact on a more personal level with each other?" Sue pretended to be curious, though it wasn't too much of a stretch. After all, her question was legitimate: she wanted to know what Jack's feelings were._

"_The guy does," Jack stated, looking Sue straight in the eye. "And since policies have changed, the guy could ask the girl out on a date. But here's the problem this guy has—he doesn't know what the girl would say to that and he fears rejection. What would you think the guy should do?"_

"_I can't speak for the girl," Sue said, this time she being the one to look Jack straight in the eye. "But most girls would appreciate the guy being honest and open. Chances are, she wouldn't turn him down; he'd be surprised."_

_Silence prevailed as Jack and Sue meditated on what had just transpired. After two years of wondering, both finally knew that the other would like a relationship to develop. Neither said anything as Jack drove Sue back to her apartment. As he walked her to the door, Jack decided to take Sue's "hypothetical" advice._

"_So, about this guy and this girl…"_

_Sue waited expectantly for whatever Jack was going to say._

"_If he asked to take the girl out to her favorite restaurant on Friday," Jack began to finish, but Sue cut him off._

"_She would say that Friday is free for her," Sue replied, trying to downplay her enthusiasm._

_Jack could tell Sue had figured him out. "I'll pick you up after work," he questioned._

"_Sounds good."_

"And that's how it began," Jack ended. "Sue left earlier than usual that Friday so she could "dress up a little." I brought flowers, we went to dinner, decided to take in a movie at Montrose, the movie theatre that has captions, just so you know…"

"Did everyone in the office catch on quickly to the fact that you had started officially dating?" Ted sat back in his deck chair.

"Being astute in the matters of perception," Myles remarked, "I was totally aware that something had changed between the two of them. I mean, they acted the same way towards each other during business hours like they always did. But it was around the end of work days that I could tell something was going on. Especially that first Friday. Sue had left early and Jack actually appeared nervous about something."

Bobby elbowed Myles, "I think I knew about their going out before you, Myles. Jack asked me about where was the best place to buy flowers. He knew that when Darcy D'Angelo and I had dated, I was a pro at buying red roses."

"Anyway," D spoke up first as Bobby and Myles bickered between the two of them about who really had known about Jack and Sue first. "As you can see, we all had a pretty good idea. We were happy about it."

"Lucy," Ted asked. "I can only imagine how you were after every date."

Lucy sheepishly grinned. "Can I help it that I am a hopeless romantic and love knowing every little tidbit?" She laughed. "Actually, Sue was open with me about everything—well, not everything—but I got to know about things before the rest of the group did. Like that Jack and Sue's first kiss, one that wasn't staged, was after their third date.

Ted feigned shock and disbelief. "You mean to tell me that it wasn't after that first date?"

"I decided to follow our original story. Back when Sue and I were posing undercover, she and I had said that our first kiss was after the third date, so….that's what we did." Jack blushed a little. "I can't imagine your wanting that much information, Ted."

"You want the truth," Ted remarked. "I enjoyed hearing about that. You all were never far from my mind while I have been in Sweden; I have wondered about certain things that you are starting to give me answers to. And I want to know things like how you proposed, your wedding…then, I have got to hear about Tara and Bobby. Where did that one come from?"

"Well," D glanced towards the sky. "We had better take the stories inside." As he said this, huge rain drops fell from dark, threatening clouds. Everyone ran into the house and into the living room.

"Don't think the storm let you off the hook," Ted said. "The rest of the story, if you please."


End file.
